Cursed
by icarushasfallen
Summary: She had been cursed by magic in a world without it. Now she must live with this curse as she goes through the realms of the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, and perhaps even Storybrooke. (May or may not have hints of PanOC & FelixOC along the way. Dark OC! Rated M for dark themes, smut, and harsh language.)
1. Chapter 1

Regina glared down at a small girl, who simply stared up at her with a blank look. She looked so malleable, just as Regina wished Snow was, but she was not a stupid woman. The girl standing across from her was not malleable, but she was the closest thing Regina had to a friend in all of the madness that was going on in her life. At the moment, however, the girl was being anything, but a friend, Regina felt.

"I wont let you." Regina hissed angrily as she stepped closer to the small girl whose lips curled into a devious little smile. Regina knew this girl was anything, but an innocent, blank little girl. She was a demon who needed to be dealt with immediately.

"You really think you can stop the likes of me?" The girl's voice sounded so soft, fairy-like, even and paired with her bright blue eyes and dark, sandy blonde hair and pale skin, she could probably fool a lot of people into thinking she was a fairy, but Regina knew better.

"Yes, I do." Regina smirked as she lunged forward. She plunged her hand deep into the girl's chest, but as her hand wrapped around the girl's heart, she giggled. Regina pulled roughly, but the girl's heart would not budge from her chest. She let out a feral scream of frustration as she ripped her hand away from the girl and glared at her. How? How was she able to keep her chest so firmly planted into her chest?

"I thought you smarter, Regina." The girl giggled softly as she dove her own hand into her own chest and pulled out what was supposed to be a heart, but all Regina saw was the girl's hand dripping in red paint. "My heart isn't like yours, it isn't even in my body. It was ripped out a long time ago and placed into something very dear of mine. Something that never leaves my sight." The girl let out a tinkling chuckle as she flicked her hand towards the floor.

Regina stiffened, both because of the anger of losing, and because of the mess the bratty girl had just made on her clean floors.

"Have you ever seen a piece of art so amazing, so life like, you thought it might just come to life. Just lift from the canvas and be right there for you to touch?" The girl tilted her head up towards Regina. She could only scowl at the girl and clench her fists so tightly her long nailed pierced the skin of her palms.

"My brother did, the poor sod. He had a painting of him done, looked exactly like him. So lifelike and real and he made a pathetic wish. Didn't even realize I was in the painting too and his stupid wish cursed us both!" The girl displayed an emotion she never had in front of Regina; anger. Regina actually felt a small bit of fear of the girl.

"He made a wish that the stupid painting would grow in his place, so that he may live forever and you know what happened? His wish was granted, but not without consequences, Regina. Do you know what happened to me?" The girl began to shake now and Regina carefully reached out a hand to rest it upon the girl's shoulder. She smiled at this comfort and placed her own clean hand above her own and ceased her trembling.

"While his part of the portrait grew old and ugly with every misdeed, mine grew younger and I grew older. So I killed my brother by ripping the portrait apart, but in doing so I tore apart my soul and you know what that can do to someone?" The girl looked up at Regina with a look that seemed so hopeless and childlike.

"It eats you alive, so I asked for a favor from someone. The man with the hat, and he brought me here, where I tore out my shattered heart and plunged it into a new portrait of me and since then I have been like this and I will always be like this. My heart is replaced with paint and my body is to forever remain young." The girl let out a hollow laugh while she walked towards Regina's bed and flopped upon it lazily.

"So, Regina, at least allow me to have a bit of solace by leaving this place, will you?" The girl's piercing blue gaze shifted onto Regina, who felt her own tired heart coil with guilt. On one hand she wanted to keep her friend with her forever, but on the other she felt she could understand her friend and couldn't live with herself if she dared to try and make her live another day in the Enchanted Forest.

"Alright, but… Before you go, I want to give you something." Regina sauntered to her vanity and pushed open her jewelry box. Among the many beautiful jewels was a simple silver locket. While the girl lay on her own bed, Regina briefly put an enchantment upon the locket and tossed it to the girl.

She lifted her head, staring down at the metal neck piece before she slid it on so that it could hang next to her smaller golden pendant. "Thank you for understanding me, Regina." The young girl slid from her spot on the bed and walked over to the queen. Without much warning the girl threw her arms around the queen, unaware of the devilish smirk she wore.

"I will miss you, friend." The girl whispered to Regina softly before pulling away from the hug and walking away from Regina, unaware of what the elder woman had planned for her.

* * *

The girl had been wandering for so long she was certain her feet were going to begin to bleed inside of her boots. She had been so certain she was going to find someone or something in this apparent forest, but she found nothing. Twice she thought she had heard the sounds of whispering and he hollering of boys, but when she tried to find the sources of the sounds, she found nothing.

Perhaps it had been a mistake, all of this. Perhaps she should not have left Regina and instead stayed with her friend through her hardships. Losing Daniel, raising a daughter not of her own, then marrying that silly king and yet all she could do was wallow in self pity and wriggle her way out of helping her only friend in what seemed like years.

She continued forward, her hands reaching up to clutch her locket. She held it close to her, cherishing the gift her friend had given her. Regina had been nothing, but giving and yet here she was, by herself, probably going to fade away into insanity because she needed a change of scenery. She truly was a selfish, horrible person.

The girl stopped suddenly, then laughed at her own joke. It did not matter to her what happened. Regina was a strong woman, but she had her own needs she needed to take care of instead of helping along some woman who simply wouldn't see what she had. Riches, marrying into a wealthy kingdom, and the most beautiful step daughter that anyone could ever want and she was throwing it all away from some stupid stable boy who had died at the hands of her mother.

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes. Truly the would-be queen was naive and childish in her anger and while she looked like a little girl to most, she was years ahead of her time. She had already lost count of how many years it had been. The last year she counted her birthday, she had been turning eighty seven, and yet she looked like a sweet, innocent fifteen year old girl. Some even said she looked like a fairy, and those who knew of them, an angel.

Oh how such thoughts made her want to laugh until she grew ill. A fairy? An Angel? Her? Goodness no, she was as tainted as they came. She slaughtered her own brother, and only had one person she ever needed to look out for, herself.

* * *

"I want to make a deal with you." The small girl looked up at the glittery skinned male, who stared back at her with such a look of disinterest. She could almost smile at him, but instead she removed the pendant she held so dearly to her. "I know it might not seem like much, but, allow me to explain my story to you, and why I'd like this deal, and in the end, I will owe you a favor." She watched as Rumpelstiltskin twitched and turned his attention onto her entirely. Just what she needed.

She told him of her brother, of the portraits, of her true age and her position as a friend of the queen. She told of the world she came from, and how she had gotten to the Enchanted Forest, and by the time she was done she had his full attention. She was a bit surprised that of all people to actually know how to be quiet, Rumpelstiltskin would be one of them. Somehow she always imagined him to be talkative in how the people had talked about him.

"Now, you know my story and I wish to offer you a simple favor in the future and to show I mean business, I offer this pendant." She smirked as she held out the gold piece of jewelry. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to consider her offer and smirked as he snatched it from her hand. "We have a deal, dearie. Here ya are." He tossed her a bean. To be more exact, a magic bean. She caught it adeptly and nodded, glad to see her deal was struck.

"I will be seeing you then, Rumpelstiltskin." She turned to walk away, but was surprised to find Rumpelstiltskin standing right in front of her with a curious gleam within his gaze. "Before you do go, dearie. Most tell me their name before they go about leavin'." He grinned at her as she chuckled and offered her hand as a polite gesture.

"I'm Dahlia. Dahlia Grey, sister to Dorian Grey." She snickered as Rumpelstiltskin avoided touching her hand entirely and simply nodded before she went about finding a use for the bean she had been given.

* * *

**I realize I have another story going and I wont be abandoning it seeing as I've JUST started it! I will be giving both stories equal attention!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dahlia sighed as she found a tree that would work perfectly to protect her from both the sun and allow her to keep tabs on the world around her. While she did not really need to rest, it was for the better. Her feet were killing her and the humid forest was doing damage to her lungs. She did not have to worry about dying, unless someone got a hold of her portrait, but it was hidden away where no one could find it, not even herself, and she intended for things to remain that way.

At some point Dahlia had managed to become relaxed enough to fall asleep. She had wanted to stay awake in case something happened to pop up and attempt to harm her, but the warmth around her and the tree's little nook proved relaxing enough for her mind to slip into slumber.

"Are you sure this is the one Pan sent us after?" Dahlia turned closer into the nook, her mind just barely catching the conversation around her.

"I think so… But she's a girl!" Dahlia let out an angry grunt as she once again turned closer into the nook. If whomever was talking wasn't going to shut up, she was going to have to do something about it, and situations like that never turned out pretty.

"Think we ought to wake her? This had to be a mistake, maybe Pan'll have the Shadow send her back?" Finally Dahlia sat up, her sleepy eyes narrowed as she glared at the hooded boys around her.

"Do you not know what it means to shut up?" She growled out as she pushed herself to her feet and snarled at the young boys. Whomever their parents were had to be ashamed to not teach their children something as basic as manners.

"Felix! Felix! She's awake!" One boy called out, causing Dahlia to groan and rub her forehead. "Listen, you little fiend, if you do not quiet down I'll be forced to hurt you." Dahlia hissed at the young boy, inching closer to him before she was pulled back by her shoulder. Did these boys understand who they were messing with? She was Dahlia Grey, the girl who slaughtered her brother in cold blood and had slaughtered many others by luring them in with her innocent looks. She was not afraid to do the same to them if they didn't learn some manners soon.

"Get your hand off of me." She tore her shoulder from the boy grabbing her shoulder and gasped at him. While it felt a bit wrong to think such a way, but she found the boy's face to be handsome. Perhaps not as handsome as her brother had been, but no one could really compare to her brother. Not that she saw him in that light, he just simply was beautiful, just as she was and he was dead and she couldn't be anymore happy.

"Afraid I can't do that. Pan wants to see you, so we're here to escort you to him." The largest boy smirked at her, his eyes trailing up and down her form. She simply let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. "If this so called "Pan" wants to see me, he can come get me himself. In the meantime, I will be going about my own devices, thank you." She smirked as she turned away from the boys and attempted to walk off.

Instead of moving forward she was stopped by a row of boys. She turned again, only to be met with the same thing. After two more tries she came to the conclusion she was surrounded. "So this is how it has to be, then?" Dahlia craned her neck so she could look at the largest boy, who continued to smirk, though she found his eyes were rather blank looking. "Fine, I'll go with you. Just don't touch me." Dahlia smiled as the boys crowded around and before long they were heading towards… Dahlia had no idea. She assumed she was being brought to the Pan person the largest boy had mentioned.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say it? No, I wasn't brought here by a shadow. I was given a gift and I used it and I happened to end up here. It's not like I asked to come here. And for the fifth time, no, I don't use magic, I've been cursed." Dahlia groaned as she had to explain herself, yet again, for the fifth time. She wasn't sure how Peter Pan knew she had magic around her, but she wasn't about to question it considering everything that happened during her stay in the Enchanted Forest.

Peter stared at the girl warily. He felt her randomly appear on his island, from out of no where, which was not normal. Only the Shadow could bring people directly to his island. Most other ways ended up people in the ocean, where they were torn apart by the mermaids. So this girl was very, very unwelcome here on his island. Not to mention she seemed odd, and the look in her eyes was rather familiar, but he couldn't quite place why.

"Fine, I'll fess up. I am cursed, obviously, as I've said… five times. My soul has been trapped inside of a portrait and my heart has been sealed away, basically, I'm like a doll. I don't age, I don't die, I'm like this until everything comes to an end." Dahlia frowned and squirmed as she told her tale. She did not like admitting her tale to others, she felt it gave them power over her, however they couldn't really do anything to her. They couldn't find her heart or her portrait, so she could pretty much do as she pleased.

Dahlia suddenly grew stiff as Peter looked at her with a certain gleam in his eye that had actually managed to frighten her some. She might have killed a lot of people, and she did it without a second thought back then, but she had changed. Still, she could recognize that look in Peter's eyes, the one her brother wore, and the one she wore for a long, long time. "How did you manage it?" Peter's question caught Dahlia off guard. She caught her bearings and scowled at Peter, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"My scoundrel of a brother made a stupid, silly wish that his portrait would grow old in his place, and it did, but the idiot forgot I was in the portrait as well, and I was the one to pay for his stupid wish. So I did the smart thing and I ripped the painting apart, killing him. I'm only this way because I gathered my soul and placed it in a new portrait." She smirked at the look Peter gave her. "And before you ask, my painting is somewhere else, basically… It's not here." She smiled smugly as Peter seemed to grow angry, causing her to laugh.

"Those who go seeking immortality only get pain, I definitely advise against it, but I figure you wont listen to me anyway, seeing as I'm a girl and everything. Where is this shadow? I think it's time I headed home, seeing as that's what the plan was for me." Dahlia sighed and stood up from her spot on the log, only to be roughly pulled back down. With a loud thump and a groan, she was back to sitting on the log while glaring at Peter.

"You're going to stay, actually." Peter smirked triumphantly and Dahlia slumped down and huffed quietly. "Why?" She snapped at Peter angrily. She was actually beginning to want to go back to the forsaken Enchanted Forest and spend time with Regina with how this Peter fellow continued on. She hated him because he reminded her somewhat of her brother, and she dared to admit Peter appeared far prettier than her brother. "Because I want you to. How about this, we'll play a game. You run, we'll chase. If any of my boys catch you before sunrise, you stay here and become the boys' mother. If you aren't caught by sunrise, then you can have your own little nook on the island, but you wont be leaving Neverland until you tell me the truth of how you obtained your immortality, deal?" Dahlia stared at Peter with wide eyes. She had just told him the truth, yet here he was calling her a liar!

"Deal." Dahlia paused a moment before she bolted from the log and began to run as fast as her legs would take her. Behind her she could hear the whooping and hollering of boys before they began to follow her. She was familiar with such a situation, as there had been many times she'd been chased out of a town by scared mobs of people who thought her never aging was akin to being a witch. It wasn't as bad a rap as what Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde got. Jekyll went from a quiet, skittish man to a huge brute who could smash his way through just about everything. She didn't have enough fingers to count how many times he had been run out of a village or town. How he found himself with Van Helsing, she would never know, but it worked for them.

What she needed to concentrate on now, was finding a place to hide and find it quickly. She ran as fast as her nimble legs would allow her. Over a brush, dart past a tree, dodge a branch, crouch close to the ground and continue forward. The farther she ran, the quieter Peter's boys seemed. She hurriedly pushed past plant after plant, ignoring the scrapes upon her arms and legs. That pain was hardly anything compared to what she had experienced before. She could very well jump off of a cliff, and despite being a broken mass of limbs, she could still continue forward without a hitch in her plan of running.

For hours she ran in darkness, moving farther and farther from the boys, only hearing an occasional yell or laughter. When she was sure she lost them, she stopped to take a break. Of course, she should have known that she would have ended up at a cliff, and of course she should have expected the boys chasing her to gather around her only escapes. She only had one option left and that was to… Jump.

So she did.

She listened to the surprised gasps as she fell. She grinned as she fell farther and farther to the ground before she landed with quite a few loud snaps and cracks. She could feel the onset of the agony, but she was all too happy to realize the sun was peeking into the air, which meant she had won. She would get her own place on the island, where she could be left alone to do as she pleased and she also didn't have to go back to the Enchanted Forest. With a shaky breath she pushed herself to her feet and looked around for anyone nearby.

"You should be dead from such a fall." Dahlia quickly turned around and gave out a pained yelp as she spotted Peter, who was floating in the air. She gave a pained grin and held her fragile sides. It would take a long, long time before she would be able to move properly without cringing from the pain in her body. She was surprised she could stand at this point. "I guess I should. In a whole world of pain, but still seems I won and you lost, so I'll be happy to have my own place on the island." Dahlia grinned as Peter sneered at her. She could get all too use to seeing that expression on Peter's face.

"Well, here you are, your own little piece of the island. Have fun." Peter smirked as he simply left her where she had fallen. She watched him leave and growled quietly. If he wanted to play games with her, then she could play, but for the time being she needed to rest so she could heal.


End file.
